The present disclosure relates generally to the field of obstacle detection. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the field of wire detection using radars or other active sensing systems.
Obstacles, such as wires that are strung between multiple vertical tower structures, may pose a threat to the aircraft. The threat posed by certain obstacles, such as wires, can be more for low altitude aircraft (e.g., such as helicopters) and in low light conditions. Heretofore, terrain avoidance systems or terrain awareness and warning systems (TAWS) have utilized databases and position detection systems to provide warnings related to obstacles such as towers. The use of databases can be problematic because they must be updated when new obstacles are built and old obstacles are removed. In addition, radar systems have been proposed that perform a direct scan for the presence of obstacles. However, sensing particular obstacles, such as wires, using a radar beam can be difficult. The small radar reflective cross sectional area of the wire at most viewing angles makes detection of the wires difficult. In addition, actively detecting wires can be prone to false alarms or warnings.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system or method for scanning for wires using a radar or other active detection system. There is also a need for a terrain avoidance system that can more accurately identify the presence of wires. Further still, there is a need for a radar system that can more accurately determine the presence of obstacles such as wires. Further still, there is a need to reduce the threat associated with obstacles having a small radar reflective cross section, such as wires.